


Love Me Like You Do

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Gift Fic, Gift Work, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Strapon Sex, What Have I Done, dom! Kara Danvers, i was asked to, request, sub! Cat Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Cat and Kara have a very strong power dynamic between them. This leads to fun experimentation, because the both like power. Just, make sure to never be late...Inspired by and written for Snapelover12102016





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhimsyNeptune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/gifts).



“You can go home early darling.” Cat whispered, focusing on her laptop. “I’ll be home at 5 instead of now, I just have a little more work to finish up, a short article.”

“Alright.” Kara said gently, smiling at her girlfriend. “Remember our dinner plans, Cat. We have a place to be.” Kara smiled, then grasped her bag and left, taking the private elevator down and begging her walk home. A few blocks. It wasn’t far.

Cat smiled and went back to her writing, breaking for a momentary glance out the balcony doors as she thought. 4:12. She would be home by 5. Surely.

———

When Cat stepped into the penthouse, she already knew something would be happening. She didn’t know what, but something. Cat looked about the vast living room and den, and noticed the complete silence in the space, not a step of sound in the room, not a CD playing, no dishes rattling, nothing at all. Complete dead silence. 

Cat stepped further, dropping her purse by a stand in the hall and hearing her heels click on the floor loudly in the silent space. Where was she?

Cat had a feeling this could not be good. She knew what being late meant, and somewhere deep in her belly she knew she would always accept Kara’s ways of telling her what that meant. But it was still shocking, when she rounded the corner and found Kara leaning back against the kitchen island in her super suit, holding a pair of silver handcuffs in her fingers delicately, examining them lazily.

Cat felt her heartbeat spike, and some sort of insane desire flood her system, leaving her weak to the knees, the sight alone spiking some deep dark thrill in her. She would never purposefully push for this, but she wouldn’t be caught denying it either. Never in her life would she deny Kara this.

And sure, people probably couldn’t peg Cat Grant to be this, to want this, to relinquish her power, but right now, as Kara looked up at her sternly, Cat’s emerald eyes meeting Kara’s ocean blue Kryptonian ones, Cat knew she always would. Everyone had secrets, and this, Cat would never say no to this.

“You’re late.” Kara said simply, staring her down. “Be in our room in 5 minutes, and you’ll get your punishment for this.”

“I’m only 20 minutes late darling, forgive me please.” Cat muttered distractedly from behind her cell, texting some random director of the Catco board still. She wouldn’t ever deny Kara, not really, but after such a long day at Catco, work going over in mountains and heaps of detail, Cat wondered if Kara would easily forgive. Kara, sweet personable puppy dog Kara.

Yes, people had secrets. And nobody knew this kind of secret about Kara. Before Cat could even process what she’d just said, or seen Kara move, or realized what Kara might do, she was slammed against the wooden cabinets that based her spiral staircase, and her phone was sliding across tiled floors, skidding beneath a sofa. 

Cat gasped, surrounded all at once my Kara’s soft perfume and the suit, and that damn arousing cape, the handcuffs dangling from her fingers of her free hand, and Cats own arousal shot through the roof.

“Don’t talk back to me.” Kara said, and Cats voice hitched. Kara’s grasp was strong, slightly painful, but by no means harmful. “Go to the room now. Be there in 5 minutes, when I get there, or your punishment will be worse.”

Cat gasped at feeling Kara release her, and her body felt instantly hollow without the touch and insanely aroused. “Yes, Ms. Zor-El.” Cat said softly, and immediately walked away, feeling Kara’s eyes on her back.

—

When Cat heard her footsteps, patent black stiletto heels, she closed her eyes and looked at her lap, hands placed delicately on her lap, her hair laying against her bare shoulders, black silk thong her only piece of clothing left. She heard Kara approach and heard a click and shift of some handles and bars, and then heard those heels stop behind her and felt a cold piece of metal against her back, making her gasp.

In the next second Kara had her head tilted back, a hand at her jaw gently but sternly. “Quiet.” Kara said, and tightened her grasp. “Stay. Don’t make a move.” 

“Yes, Ms. Zor-El.” Cat said gently, and heard Kara walk off again. Cat heard her, heard her clothing ruffle. She wasn’t wearing the suit, but some kind of a version of it they saved for these occasions. Something utterly hypnotizing. Cat heard her, moving, deciding, and then, suddenly, silence. Cat waited, breathless, wondering where Kara went.

Wanting to look but not wanting to disobey, Cat waited quietly, breathlessly, and then suddenly saw Kara’s red, soaked through panties fall into her lap. 

“That’s what you do to me.” Kara said sternly, and Cat fought back a whimper, already spiking to the edge of a strong orgasm, feeling Kara’s fingers and manicured nails dig into her shoulder gently, then pull at her hair roughly until Cat met her eyes. “Don’t move, Cat. You need to get punished for ruining yet another pair. Stay exactly as you are. If you moan, I’ll be rougher.” Kara said. “You broke a promise, and you know what happens when a promise is broken.”

 

Cat nodded simply, trying to maintain the thrill coursing through her as she sensed Kara move about, hearing her heels click on the hardwood floors. Cat heard Kara take something off a rack, and heard metal shift and creak before snapping into place, and bit her lip in anticipation. 

She knew how this room was built, after all she had designed it herself in specific detail. She knew exactly what every click meant, what every creak was. She hadn’t anticipated one detail though, and that was Supergirl and her Kryptonian speed. When she felt the leather hit against her shoulder, cold and stinging but gentle nonetheless, Cat couldn’t hold back a gasp, feeling the strands brush up her arm and then down over her bare chest. Cat sighed audibly, unable to hold back, and felt the strands of the flogger leave her skin, and braced herself.

When the strands hit her, some strands landing right over her nipples, Cat bit her lip roughly to stop herself from moaning. Cat kept her head down, kneeling perfectly, and heard Kara basically purr her approval, sighing softly. 

“Good girl.”

Cat stiffened at that, simple words shouldn’t do that much, and felt the strands lift and slide up over her jawline and her face as Kara took her neck with her free hand and angled her head back. 

“Stand up, Cat.” Kara whispered, and Cat did as told, barely holding back a gasp when Kara stepped forward, pushing Cat forward. Cat knew where, and stopped before the wall with altering bars of different heights, and let Kara decide, grasping the bar just above her head when Kara gently lifted her hands to it. 

Kara was wearing that again. A version of the Supergirl suit that really shouldn’t make as sexy and beautiful as she was right now. If there was a possibility of making Kara sexier than in her suit, Cat wouldn’t have thought it possible until she’d seen Kara like this the first time Cat had been on her knees before Kara’s feet. 

Cat would have laughed at the notion of it, being so submissive, but the thrill and sheer pleasure was on par with being in control of Kara. And they mixed it regularly, but Cat always felt some guilty pleasure towards this. She’d never actually induce it, being in control of Supergirl or Kara in bed was amazingly hot, but she had to admit, she’d never refuse this.

There was something about Kara like this, stunning and strong, controlling her every will... Cat shuddered as Kara told her to stay and wait.

“Don’t move. You realize that you broke a promise, right? You promised me 5, and so subsequently I had to cancel plans for 530 across town when you didn’t make it home in time. I realize you weren’t overly late, but a promise is a promise. And when does Cat Grant never show up on time?”

“Never.” Cat supplied, and Kara laughed lightly against her earlobe, Kara’s breath coasting over her ear.

“Exactly. Cat Grant is never late. I’m going to hold it to you to never be early either, Cat. You know what’s coming to you, and I trust you to wait until I tell you to come, alright? If you decide to come early, without my permission, I will punish you more. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Ms. Zor-El.” Cat whispered, already knowing it would be a very hard task, to stave off an orgasm that was already building, Kara’s simple words making her wet and hot and so so ready.

“Good.” 

Cat fought to remain quiet as Kara pressed herself as close as possible, pressing them together by every inch of their bodies, and Cat gasped softly at the feel of the cool leather of Kara’s outfit press against her bare back. The next thing Cat felt was her hair being pulled and it made her nearly gasp again, if not whimper. Cat barely held it back, already highly buzzed on arousal. 

“Quiet.” Kara said sternly, and Cat gasped at the stern trill in Kara’s tone.

There was something to be said for domination, and this, it certainly qualified. Especially when she felt Kara’s hand land on the skin of her ass, racing a sting over her skin. It only made her want more. Most people would shy away, or consider it hurtful, certainly anyone Cat knew would be appalled to know she actually liked it so, but there was something to be said for having Supergirl, an alien, dominate you.

Cat, very simply put, craved it. Fully and completely. And she always would. And as she felt Kara hit her again, gently because of her powers but enough to cause a sting and to redden her skin, Cat shuddered against Kara, bowing her head to the bar where she grasped on to hold her, grateful that it was there for support, because her knees were already going weak from arousal.

The next one had Cat crying out. Not from pain, but from being pushed to the brink of orgasm in a split second. And of course, with Kara’s expert powers, just hitting the edge but not to go over. Damn Kara and her fucking perfect precision.

Cat didn’t know how she managed to get through all ten without coming, but when Kara stopped and held her to the wall, Cat had to admit she was there. One brush over her clit and she’d be done. She felt like a taut wire, ready to snap. She almost considered begging, but she knew that would bring more of this. Not that she didn’t want more, but with Kara and her fucking precision Cat knew she would just be held off longer.

Kara knew how to make her wait right on the edge, Cat knew that well enough after spending a whole day wanting Kara, and then being pulled so close she did almost cry out for the release, and then Kara had made her wait through their date, with a bullet vibrator that she’d turned on for a short time every 20 minutes. 

“You did so well, darling.” Kara said gently, trailing her fingers through Cat’s mussed curls. Cat shivered at the sensation. “You waited so patiently. Do you want to come for me?” Kara asked, and Cat nodded. 

“Yes.”

“Ah. No, what was that?” 

Cat stopped, breath hitching. Oh god. Cat, always perfect, always excellent, the Queen of All Media, missing one damn detail. No she had not done it on purpose, and right now, that was worse for her.not that whatever Kara chose wouldn’t be highly arousing, but Cat wasn’t sure she could take much more without...

“On your knees, Grant.”

Cat did as told immediately, knowing which ways this could go, and barely restrained a moan when Kara’s hands trailed to her skirt and lifted it to her hips, just enough, and stepped forward. Oh good god, Kara was in a special mood today, wanting to play hardcore. 

Kara only did this when she was clearly on the edge, not able to wait, and of course to tease Cat to a whole new level of need, by getting Kara off but being unable to come herself. Cat would Please Kara all night and day if Kara asked, even if meant delay for herself, but couldn’t possibly stay quiet as Kara trailed a hand around her neck and pulled Cat’s face between her legs, pressing Cat close against her.

Cat couldn’t resist her moan, more than happy to bury her face deep against Kara’s wet core, and Kara smirked above her, Cat heard it barely, but she heard Kara speak.

“You’re not supposed to be enjoying this, Cat.”

Cat focused on doing her job, delighting in the way Kara’s voice broke on the last word as Cat flicked her tongue over Kara’s clit, sending the girl to whimper softly above her. Cat wanted to smile, did just barely, and pressed her tongue harder against Kara’s skin, letting Kara’s hand in her hair guide her, and smiled genuinely when she heard Kara practically moan brokenly, her breath turning to short panting. 

“Good girl, Cat.”Kara said, her voice stern but breaking as she painted softly, her breath growing more ragged. Cat smiled and settled closer, practically burying her face against Kara and licked in earnest, very nearly moaning at tasting Kara’s flavor. And my god, this was almost enough to bring Cat to an orgasm by itself. Kara tasted amazing, and Cat could live off of her alone, and would be quite happy with herself if that were the case.

A flavor that only intensified as Cat kept pushing, soon adding her fingers like she knew Kara would ask of her soon enough, and curling her fingers just right, knowing exactly where Kara’s sweet spot lay, smiling against her clit when Kara moaned above her, closing her eyes to maintain her balance.

When Kara did come, it was with words full of praise and satisfaction, and Cat kept kissing and sucking, until Kara gently eased her face away, and Cat looked up at her, met with a smiling Kara.

“Rise, Cat.” Kara ordered gently and Cat did, leaning into the touch when Kara ran a hand through her hair, a touch she loved more than she’d ever admit to anyone besides Kara. “Good job.” Kara said, somewhat breathlessly. “You deserve to be rewarded, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Cat almost stopped, but remembered herself. “Yes, Ms. Zor-El.”

“Good girl. Go to the bed, get on your stomach, I’ll be there in a second.”

“Yes ma’am.” Cat said softly and walked over slowly, settling onto her stomach against the lush sheets, silk and perfection, Cats choice herself, of course. 

Cat heard her, but refused herself from looking to see where Kara was. Kara was happy with her effort, clearly, and Cat wouldn’t be breaking that. She was so high on the edge, barely a touch to her clit and she would go off like fireworks, Cat didn’t want to tease the idea that Kara might make her wait longer. Because Cat wasn’t sure how much more she could possibly take.

——

Handcuffs. Silk as a blindfold. The flogger in safe distance but unused unless she misbehaved, and Kara settled on her thighs and kissing, gently biting down her back, enough to turn her skin a flushed red. Cat couldn’t deny how much she craved this, craved to be held down like this, Kara’s hands bracing her arms, holding her against the blankets roughly but not enough to badly bruise.

Even so Cat knew she would be sore in the morning. She didn’t care one fucking bit. 

Cat knew she still wasn’t aloud to come. Kara had made those words, whispered sternly in her ear, abundantly clear. But damn, how could Cat not, with Kara doing this to her?

Cat tried, really did, until Kara told her to, but couldn’t wait it out, and shuddered against the sheets as a soft quiet orgasm took her over, and she sighed deeply, falling slack into the sheets, barely felt Kara stop her slow, torturous kissing, and sit up. 

“I told you not to.” Kara said gently, dragging manicured fingers over Cat’s reddened back in one smooth motion, a move that had Cat arching her back into the touch, her skin super sensitive after such a quick unexpected release. “Am I going to have to make you wait again?” 

Cat was going to protest, but stayed quiet, knowing every word she spoke would just cause more of a wait. And yes, she knew she could speak one precise word and all this could easily end, but she wouldn’t. Deep down, she didn’t want to. Not really. She wanted this. She would always want this, with Kara. 

No matter what it entailed. So much so that she was already right back up on the edge, even immediately after her orgasm.

Even when Kara got up and went to get their strap on, Cat heard the chains of their harness as Kara adjusted the straps as necessary, and then she was back on the bed, settling herself, and bracing herself against Cat by holding down her wrists tightly but not painfully, intertwining their fingers as she settled herself in place, and then Cat felt suddenly so very full, Kara being completely ruthless in her job from even the first thrust, settling into a quick short rhythm that Cat could only succumb to and try to desperately hold off her reactions to it.

Cat couldn’t deny her affection for Superman, both the powers and the man behind them, and the thrill a superhero naturally gave someone. The simple strength, the power... it was highly erotic. And Cat had to admit to a little preening now and then, knowing that she’d gotten Supergirl instead, a girl that was proving to actually be stronger and more powerful than the man of steel himself. Cat couldn’t help but be proud... after all right now, who wouldn’t be...?

Cat couldn’t help her whimper as Kara kept up her maddening rhythm, pushing Cat so close to the edge of another orgasm, and then stopping just as Cat started to crest the edge. After the 4th time, Cat groaned at the result of being left so close, yet without any relief.

Cat knew the end result would be so so good, but waiting was torture, especially repeatedly. And Kara seemed so determined to make Cat wait as long as possible.

—

After 4 times of this, stopping and slowing down to a gentle pushing to keep Cat on edge, Cat was on the edge of begging for her release. She felt like a taut wire, ready to snap, and the waiting was an exquisite kind of pain, one Cat loved as much as hated right now.

——

“Please. Kara.” 

Cat never begged. That was, never unless it was in private. In private like this, hearing Cat bet was a blessing, something so foreign in her voice, something much like a strangled purr, Kara craved hearing it.

“Since when does Cat Grant beg?” Kara asked. She might be enjoying this, but she wasn’t gonna hold Cat off any longer. Dominating Cat Grant was enough to push her to the brink of her own second orgasm, but Cat had been good. Holding back an orgasm for 8 minutes and counting after being close, wasn’t easy, Kara had to give her credit for trying, for succeeding so long. That alone deserved a reward.

Kara loved doing this, being in control of the one Cat Jane Grant, Queen of All Media, but she also loved how amazingly cuddly and perfectly soft Cat was after this. They would both be sore tomorrow, even Kara with her Kryptonian muscles. Kara couldn’t care a damn bit.

Roughly pulling Cat closer, memorizing every naked stunning inch of Cats bare body in this low dark light, Kara settled in to thrust deeply a few times, then stopped and discarded the harness instead and bent down to kiss her instead, licking roughly through Cat’s folds and sighing at tasting her. To her, there was nothing better, and Cats gasp and slow moan just made it better. Kara sighed and increased pressure around her clit, using her Kryptonian speed, and decided to stop her just one more time, never having quite enough of hearing the queen of all media ask for something. Beg for something. It was a privilege Kara was extremely happy to have.

“Please, Kara.” 

Kara smirked despite herself. 

“Damn you Kara. Don’t do this to me.” Cat said openly now. 

“Say it again.” Kara said softly, leaning up to bite as Cats ass, something the older woman would never admit to liking, but her gasp said a thousand words of truth. “Say it.”

“Please, Supergirl. Please.” 

“There’s my girl.” Kara said softly, never tired of hearing it, and dove in again, kissing Cat fiercely, revelling in Cats flavor. Kara didn’t think anything could taste better. 

— 

When Cat did come, she screamed. And to Kara, to her super powered hearing, the sound was deafening. Hearing Cat scream enough to wake the whole apartment complex, and seeing her arch her back off the blankets now that she was on her back, and throw her head back into the pillows, grasping at the sheets enough to almost rip them, Kara smiled brightly before settling in next to her and curling up against her when Cat fell boneless into the sheets.

By the time Cat reaches over to hug her, Kara was almost asleep beside her, sleepy. Kara murmured something and leaned forward, laying her head over Cats arm against her neck.

“I love you so much, Cat. I’m sorry for making you wait.”

“God Kara, you shouldn’t be apologizing after making me wake everyone in the building. Don’t you dare apologize, I love it when you’re in control.”

Kara laughed lightly. “I love you.”

“I hope you know this means I get payback.” Cat whispered, and Kara looked at her with sleepy eyes. 

“Hmm?” Kara asked.

“Sleep. Tomorrow you’ll be the one waiting patiently. 

Cat watched Kara’s eyes darken immediately, and then she smiled and spoke. “But only if I get the day after.”

Cat smirked her typical proud grin. “Deal, Supergirl.”


End file.
